powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Beauty
The power to be especially beautiful and use it to affect others. Sub-power to Enhanced Condition. Lesser version of Supernatural Beauty. Also Called *Fairytale Princess Beauty *Storybook Beauty Capabilities The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty, such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels. Other possible users might include: the half-human offspring of deities and angels, certain vampires, genetically engineered human beings and even shapeshifters in their most alluring guise. Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others, but, unlike with Supernatural Beauty, will probably not be able to reap true superpowers from their beauty alone. Applications *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Hypnotic Breasts; females only *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Social Magnetism Levels *Peak Human Beauty *''Enhanced Beauty'' *Supernatural Beauty *Absolute Beauty Associations *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Cuteness *Enchantment *Extended or Eternal youth. *Love Inducement *Peak Human Healing *Persuasion *Sexual Inducement *Siren Song Limitations *Highly noticeable; can attract unwanted attention unless the user adopts a disguise or otherwise downplays their appearance. *Does not in and of itself allow direct control or subversion of others' wills. *User may be entranced by their own beauty to the point of being distracted. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Pirate Prince.JPG|The Pirate Prince, Cavendish (One Piece) is considered beautiful to both men and women alike. Boa_Hancock_absolute_beauty.gif|The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock (One Piece) is said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, rivaled only by the Mermaid Princess Alvida.JPG|Thanks to the Sube Sube no Mi, Alvida (One Piece) was able to remove her excess fat and become skinny and beautiful as a result. Beautiful_Mermaids.png|Young mermaids (One Piece) are known to be very beautiful. Luffy_Encounters_Shirahoshi.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is exceptionally beautiful even among the mermaids. Vinsmoke Reiju.jpg|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) is the beautiful princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander of Germa 66. Charlotte pudding cuteness.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) Lilim H.png|Lilim (Valkyrie Crusade) Diana’s_Beauty.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) was known to use her beauty to influence others into giving her what she wants. No one was aware of Diana’s true sinister self and one day even the king of MÄR fell victim to her charm. Reginlief Princess.PNG|Princess Reginlief (Marchen Awakens Romance) is renowned as both a beautiful and wise leader to her people. Eileen 6 years ago.JPG|Before joining the Chess Pieces six years ago, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a very beautiful young woman. Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Kurumi anime 1.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki ( Date A Live) the ravishing "Nightmare" Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|The Iron-Blooded Valkyrie, Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) Rebecca-randall-58936.jpg|The Scarlet Empress, Rebecca Randall (Dragonar Academy) is magnificently alluring. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|The Baron of Sonic, Oscar Brailsford (Dragonar Academy) is exceptionally lovely. Inoue Orihime X2.jpg|Orihime Inoue (Bleach) Unohana Ep206a.png|Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society Miku performance 2.jpg|Izayoi Miku (Date A Live) the enchanting "Diva". Vol15-LN-Eleonora-Limulisha-Tigrevurmud--confront-Figneria-1.png|Hidden Princess of the Luminous Flame, Figneria Alshavin (Lord Marksman and Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Eleonora-Viltaria.jpg|Wind Princess of the Silver Flash, Eleonora Viltaria (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Ludmila-Lourie.jpg|Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave, Ludmila Lourie (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Madan-no-Ou-to-Vanadis-Character-Design-Sofya-Obertas.jpg|Brilliant Princess of the Light Flower, Sofya Obertas (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Elizaveta Fomina.jpg|Princess of the Thunder Swirl, Elizavetta Fomina (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Valentina Glinka Estes.jpg|Illusory Princess of the Hollow Shadow, Valentina Glinka Estes (Lord Marksman and the Vanadis) Rias_Gremory_sexy.gif|The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Rias Gremory (Highschool DxD) Akeno_Himejima_Sexy.gif|The Priestess of Thunder and Light, Akeno Himejima (Highschool DxD) Tsunade Naruto.jpg|Lady Tsunade (Naruto) is considered by many to be the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. Cartoons Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) is the beautiful and wise ruler of Equestria. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Video Games Empathy.png|The Sex Appeal Perk (Fallout 2) causes members of the opposite sex to be attracted to the player while causing members of the same sex to envy the player. Beautiful Milotic.PNG|The ugly Feebas ironically evolves into Milotic (Pokémon) one of the world's most beautiful pokémon. Comics Power-Girl-dc-comics-7628532-1031-1566.jpg|Power Girl (DC Comics) Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) Literature Mrs. Coulter.jpeg|Beautiful and intelligent, Marisa Coulter (His Dark Materials) charmed many influential organizations into lending her power. Kate Barlow.jpeg|Kate Barlow (Holes) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers